Pelirroja Embarazada
by MerodeadoraDeMiniCornamenta
Summary: Luego de la guerra contra Voldemort, salio el sol, sembrando la esperanza para las familias y entregándole a Harry un futuro que planear. Ginny se entera que esta embarazada del mismísimo Harry Potter y no esta segura de su posible reacción ante aquello por lo que, la misma tarde, solo suelta la bomba a la espera del rechazo.


Narrado Universal:

-Verdaderamente no logro soportarlas -gruñía Ginny aferrada a su hombre viendo como cada mujer alta, rubia y de esbelto cuerpo se le quedaba mirando a Harry como un trozo de carne- Estoy a tu lado, abrazándote y parece importarles un comino que estés emparejado.

Harry soltó una carcajada dejando ver sus parejos y blancos dientes.

-Tú sabes que solo te quiero a ti -le beso en la frente mientras caminaban hacia su hogar en Grimmauld Place, número 12.

-Sí, pero ellas no están enteradas -gruñía.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Ginny se lanzo al sofá.

-¡Estoy agotada! -chillaba.

-Bueno, bueno, tú querías caminar -índico el azabache tomando un vaso de agua fría.

-Sí, pero yo no esperaba…

La frase quedo hasta la mitad porque Ginny Weasley salió disparada hacia el baño, arrodillándose y soltando todo lo anteriormente comido.

Harry llego a su lado casi con la misma velocidad, preocupado.

Se arrodillo junto a ella tomándole el cabello para asegurarse de que no lo ensuciara con el vomito que caía de su boca.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -susurraba el ojiverde frotándole la espalda y ayudando a que bebiera un poco de agua.

-Sí, sí estoy bien -aseguraba la pelirroja intentando ponerse de pie, pero un profundo mareo la hizo caer en brazos de Harry.

-Dios, Ginny, me estas asustando -le decía mientras la alzaba en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien, solo un pequeño mareo -sonrió la pelirroja- ¿Me llevas a la habitación, bebe?

Así, con Ginny en brazos de Harry subieron las escaleras para luego dejarla delicadamente en la cama y él se posiciono a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Crees que fue la pizza? -Le decía Harry preocupado-Fue la misma de siempre, tú la querías.

La pelirroja se removió incomoda.

-No lo sé, tal vez un ingrediente en mal estado- pensaban pero la situación era extraña, pues a Harry no le había sucedido nada.

Narración por Ginny Weasley:

No sé hasta qué punto habían llegado mis extraños y enfermizos mareos que me encontraba en San Mungo.

Sola, no deseaba preocupar a Harry.

-Bueno días, Ginny -saludo la sanadora entrando en el compartimiento en bata blanca y estrechándome la mano.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, la verdad no lo sé con exactitud -fruncí mi ceño para mí misma- La verdad es que estas últimas semanas he estado con terribles mareos, nauseas, cansancio pero a pesar de todo eso sigo comiendo como desquiciada.

Vislumbre una leve sonrisa oculta entre los labios de la sanadora.

-Dime, Ginny - comenzó la sanadora con una mirada divertida- ¿Tienes una vida sexual activa?

La pregunta me incomodo.

-Si -asentí sonrojada- Pero no veo por qué viene al caso.

La rubia sanadora sonrió casi con luz propia al mirarme.

-Creo, Ginny, que estás embarazada.

Bum.

¿Estaba embarazada? Estaba embarazada.

Siempre, desde los 10 años y desde conozco a Harry Potter mi sueño había sido tener una familia con él. Se estaba cumpliendo en este mismo instante.

Mi mente figuro imágenes de Harry con un pequeño bebe enseñándole a montar una escoba de aquellas pequeñas.

Nos imagine en navidad, entregándole un montón de paquetes de juguetes, escobas, lápices, caramelos y todo lo que se le ocurriera al pequeño para pedir en navidad.

Nos imagine a mí y a Harry dejando a nuestro hijo en la estación King Kross por primera vez.

La imagen pudo conmigo y me lance a llorar de la sola felicidad y emoción que sentía.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no querías este bebe? -Pregunto la rubia sanadora bajándole a la sonrisa anterior al verme llorar- Oh, el padre no lo quiere -trato de adivinar- Lo siento tanto pequeña.

Eleve mis castaños ojos a los de ella.

-¿Qué no lo querrá? -Reí al pensar sus ocurrencias- Cuando se lo cuente estará Eufórico. -me miro extrañada como diciéndome "y el llanto que"- Son lagrimas de emoción.

Me hice los exámenes correspondientes y tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo.

Narrado universal:

La tarde paso comprando artículos de bebe hasta las 17:15 de la tarde que se dirigió a casa.

Escondió las bolsas en el armario de la habitación de visitas.

Solo entonces se permitió pensar ¿Y si Harry no deseaba aquel bebe?

Harry era ultra famoso, millonario, jefe en el escuadrón de Aurores por tanto exitoso y para colmo de males era mega atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera.

Tal vez Harry no deseaba una familia como ella, tal vez el solo buscaba relajarse después de todas las tragedias de su vida y ella le estaba otorgando otra preocupación.

Toda esta teoría la había atacado de golpe y la había desanimado por completo.

La entrada principal dejo ver a Harry Potter vestido casualmente con bolsas de compras en sus manos.

-Que tal, lindura -avanzo a dejar las bolsas en la repisa de la cocina- Hoy Salí con Ron y aproveché de hacer algunas compras -la observo- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, claro que no -se apresuro a responder.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme, Ginny? -el alzo una ceja en su dirección lo que la puso nerviosa.

Se levanto de su lugar en el sofá y tomo delicadamente la mano de su novio para llevarlo hacia la segunda planta, hasta su habitación.

-Harry -inspiro pesadamente- Debo contarte algo.

-¿Es algo grave? -se preocupo el azabache.

-Tal vez -se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

Harry se sentó en la cama y tiro suavemente de la mano de Ginny hasta sentarla en su regazo.

-Dímelo, sin temor -le susurro en el oído acariciando su pelirrojo cabello.

Ginny, con esas palabras tomo el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Harry…estoy embarazada -soltó finalmente.

En la cara de Harry, Ginny vio sorpresa y shock como si eso era lo último que pensaba que escucharía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar una lágrima. Se lo esperaba, ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué el gran Harry Potter querría un hijo con ella?

Entonces sintió que la alzaban en el aire. Abrió los ojos para ver al Harry mas sonriente y emocionado que había visto jamás, se abrazaba a su cintura girándola por toda la habitación.

-¡Seremos padres, Ginny! -gritaba eufórico.

De todas las reacciones esta jamás pensó que tendría pero sin duda era la mejor reacción para una mujer embarazada del hombre que ama.

La tomo delicadamente de las mejillas y la beso, lento, con ganas y fuerza pero por sobre todo, con amor.

-No puedo creerlo -decía el del cabello azabache tocando el estomago de Ginny- ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?

-Dos meses y medio -sonrió la pelirroja emocionada al ver como Harry le hablaba a su abdomen.- Mi amor, el bebe aun no te escucha, ha de ser más pequeño que un alfiler.

-El me quiere -se hizo el ofendido acariciando el vientre de la pelirroja-Siente la presencia de su padre.

-Tal vez -Harry estaba tan emocionado que ella no podría negarle eso.- Creo que será hombre, tengo una corazonada de madre.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos? -pregunto el azabache con los ojos alucinantes.

-James -Ginny lo miro a los directo a sus ojos esmeralda.

Harry estaba sin palabras, nostálgico al saber que Ginny estaba de acuerdo en nombrar a su hijo como su padre.

-Sirius -atino a decir, recordando a su querido padrino difunto.

-James Sirius, será -asintió la pelirroja con una sonrisa emocionada

-¿Y si es niña? Podemos ponerle Molly -sugirió Harry, Ginny arrugo la nariz con algo de desaprobación.

-Jamás me ha fascinado el nombre -se quejo- Que te parece…Lily

El azabache abrió los ojos con impresión. Que chica tenía.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás segura? -realmente no la quería presionar a nombrarla como sus padres.

-Segurísima, Harry -lo tomo de las mejillas y planto un beso.

-Lily -susurro el ojiverde. James, Sirius, recordó a su tío Remus- Luna

Ginny quedo embobada con el nombre.

-James Sirius o Lily Luna -dijo decidida y los dos sonrieron en éxtasis.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la cama. Harry hizo una mueca divertida.

-Tus hermanos me mataran -comento, pensando en los celosos y sobreprotectores chicos Weasley.

Ginevra rio.

-Solo piensa en el altar que te hará mi madre -ambos rieron estruendosamente. Ginny recordó algo que la hizo gemir- Nos darán la charla otra vez, Harry.

Ambos se miraron con pánico.

-Demonios, esa fue de las cosas más incomodad de mi vida -susurro el azabache.

Ambos bufaron.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos convoca -sonrió la pelirroja emocionada- Creo que ya tenemos elegidos los padrinos.

-No hay necesidad de meditarlos -negó Harry, con su decisión tomada.

Ambos se miraron, temiendo no llegar a un acuerdo. Cuando al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-Ron y Hermione


End file.
